My Name is Nine
by Peeta's a stalker
Summary: Nine. It's a number. It's a word. There are four letters to the word nine. But during the Hunger Games, Lavender finds a new meaning to the word nine. And after the Hunger Games, it is her name.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Cause I got bored. I'll finish the other one, to those of you reading this too. I just have ADD and can never really focus on one thing at a time. And this is super long for me. Don't expect the other chapters to be this long. Remember the ADD people! ****Remember it! Review and enjoy!**

60... I look around.

59... a deserted neighborhood?

58...Behind it

57...a desert...

56...To the right, snow

55...To the left, forest

54...In front, rain

53...

52...

51...

50...Where should I go? The houses must be booby-trapped

49...

48...

47...My siblings are watching

46...I can't believe I volunteered. Even though it was for my best friend

45...

44...

43...

42...There's a large knife right in front of me.

41...That's my weapon!

40...

39...

38...

37...

36...

35...

34...

33...small backpack a few yards ahead

32...

31...

30...

29...

28...

27...What if I die? No one from the outlying districts ever do.

26...

25...

24...

23...

22...

21...I'm no different.

20...Yes I am! I'm strong

19...I'm smart

18...I'm fast!

17...

16...

15...

14...

13...

12...Get focused.

11...

10...

9...My district and training score.

8...Here i go

7...I'm scared

6...I don't want to die

5...

4...

3...I'm going to win

2...

1...

BZZZZZZZ

I sprint off of my plate and grab the knife and the backpack. Most people, besides the careers and a few idiots who seem to want to die, run into the forest. Nope, can't go there. it must be full of traps. I decide on the rain, and run fast. After about an hour, I see a cave about two-hundred yards ahead. I jog to it and open up my pack. Inside is a small knife, a pack of dried fruit, some beef jerky,iodine, and a piece of plastic that has a chart of the tributes. I've never seen that before, but it could be useful. Then something about it catches my eye. Underneath the pictures, is the location and health status of that particular person. It actually says where they are and if they are alive, dead, or injured. there are fourteen dead tributes. The girl from One, the boy from Three, both from Five, both from Six, both from Eight, my district partner, the girl from Ten, and both from Eleven and Twelve. The Careers are in the forest(none are injured), both from Seven are in the desert(perfectly healthy), Ten is in the rain(injured), and the girl from Three is in the neighborhood(healthy). Since she's in the neighborhood, that means that she dismantled the booby-traps. Crap! She is going to be hard to get.

All I'm thinking about right now though is water. It's been about three hours since the bloodbath, so it's probably safe to move. Ha. This is the Hunger Games. It's never safe. Which means, since there is so much rain, it's probably not safe to drink. Wonderful. That's just great. Ugh! This is so frustrating. Back home we collected the rain water and drank it all the time. Guess I better be on the lookout for water. I might as well find District Ten. i throw everything into my pack and start walking. I'm glad I'm doing okay. Usually our tributes are dead in the first ten minutes. Not this year.  
_

After about three hours of walking, I'm soaked to the skin and have nothing to show for it. I sigh and approach the nearest cave. When I walk in, he's staring at me with wide eyes.

"Wait! Don't kill me! I can help you! I have a chart of all of the tributes! I know where everyone is!" I look at him in shock. How did he get one of those?

"You too? Look, I'm sorry, but I have family to get home to, and there's no way you're getting in my way" I grip my knife, and finally get a good look at him when he steps into the light. He can't be much older than me, and I'm thirteen. I hesitate, and he takes this as a chance to plead for his life.

"Please! I have family to get home to also. Please let me make a run for it. I can't fight you, I have a broken arm. I'm only fourteen. You have to let me go."

He does have some pretty nice stuff. He probably ran into the cornucopia. A huge backpack, a gallon of water, a spear, a knife, a tent, even some meat. "What's in the pack Ten?"

He tosses it over to me, and I open it. Inside it are some poison darts and a blowgun, some rope, a lot of nails, some wire, four large packs of beef jerky, and iodine. I stare at him in disbelief. "How did you carry all of this with a broken arm?"

He shrugs. "I was allies with the boy from Eight and my district partner. We carried it all out here and into this cave. The girl from One saw us and chased us down. She killed my allies and broke my arm before i slit her throat. What 's in your pack?'

I toss it over to him and he grins. "Looks like you won't last long with this. You might just need an ally." This time I shrug. "You've got some pretty nice stuff District Ten. Fine. Allies. My name's Lavender."

"Lawrence."

I wrinkle my nose. "Lawrence?'

He laughs. I like his laugh. "Yeah. My mom named me after my dad, and his mom had no taste in names."

"I can tell. So how did you get a chart like that? I thought I had the only one."

"It was in my pack. I thought I had the only one too. Did you see where Three is? How in Panem did she get in there?"

"She's pretty smart. Did you see her interview? Ceaser had no idea what she was saying! Not that that surprises me. I'm pretty sure all of that hair dye has gone to his brain. By the way, do you mind if I call you Ten? Lawrence seems like such a District Three name."

"Sure, as long as you don't mind if I call you Nine. Lavender seems like such a prissy name for someone who volunteered. Why did you volunteer anyway? It's not like you thought you had a chance. No one sponsors anyone from the outlying districts anyway."

Then, as if to prove a point, I hear a clunk outside. I grab my knife and creep outside of the cave, and i front of me is a sliver parachute. I blow a kiss to the sky, and get another parachute for my trouble. I pick them up and run inside.

"Ten look! You were wrong! It's a splint for your arm! Thank you!" The camera seems like a waste o sponsor money. Why would i want to take a picture of this place? I cross the cave and gently grab his arm. "Okay, this might hurt a little." I gingerly grip it and place the bones together. He tenses. "Sorry," I say. Then I lace together the strings. "There. How does that feel?"

"Much better. You got something else too. What was it?"

"I don't know. It looks like some sort of camera. It certainly has a lot of buttons." I hand the camera to him, and he inspects it. He pushes a button and I hear a loud crash. "What was that?!" He starts laughing. "Oh, I get it. It's a noise machine. It must be meant to scare our friends out there. Don't worry Nine the tiny box won't hurt you."

I roll my eyes and playfully punch his arm. He mocks hurt. "I can't believe you would do that to me Lavender. I am truly hurt."

"Yeah. Whatever. Hey! Aren't we supposed to be seeing the faces by now? i know we have the charts, but not everyone has one. Right?"

"I don't know. I certainly hope not. They can see I'm injured. Let's give it two more hours. I think we should start taking shifts. I'll take the first one. Why don't you lay down. I'll wake you up if anything happens."

Hmmmmmmm. I look at him suspiciously. "What? Oh you can't be serious. You think I would actually hurt you? That's a joke. I won't hurt you. I promise."

I lay down and close my eyes, but don't sleep. After about an hour, he crosses towards me. I grip my knife tighter, but he just takes a strand of my curly hair and plays with it.

"Nine, I wish we met under different circumstances. I've been wanting to meet you since I saw the reaping. You volunteered for the girl. That was really brave. It was so obvious that she would've died in the first five minutes. You have character. And you're pretty. Instead, we had to meet here, and only one of us can come put. But it will be one of us. You're strong and smart and brave. Besides, the careers win every year. It's about time we mix it up. Either you or me. I wish it didn't have to be this way. Ha. Listen to me. I just met you, and here I am going on and on about you. That's just dumb." He sighs.

"Ten?" He looks at me. "How long was I asleep? Did you hear the cannons?" I didn't, but maybe he saw the faces.

"No. I think that maybe everyone does have a chart. This is a very dangerous games. Everyone knows where we are. They know I am injured, and they have probably guessed we are allies. i know this is a lot for the first day, but the game-makers seem to want all the tributes together. This is very odd. Fourteen of us are gone in one day! Does that seem strange to you? Because it sure seems that way to me."

"It does seem like they are trying to hurry things along, but...what are you getting at?"

He shrugs."I'm gonna get some sleep. Wake me up when you want some rest. Don't kill me!"

"Hmmm. I guess i'll try."

He pretends like he's scared, then lays down.

Ten is handsome in a nerdy sort of way. He has short black hair and hazel eyes with long, dark eyelashes, a small nose, and soft pink lips. Being a teenage girl, I can't help but wonder.. no. stop it Lavender. You're in the Hunger Games. He has to die so that you can go home.

I grip my knife tightly and lean against the cave. I look at the chart. Seven is now in the snow. Huh. I wonder how they are staying warm. the tribute outfit this year is nothing more than black sweatpants, a tan t-shirt, and a white jacket. Oh! And climbing boots. Which actually make no sense. There are no mountains anywhere in this arena. But I guess we'll just have to see. This is the Hunger Games after all. And in the Hunger Games, nothing is as it seems.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not gonna update every day, just trying to get people interested in the story. My other story is kind of on hold, just for now. Peeta is a very complicated stalker, so his emotions are hard to get right. Sorry! Also, I got a PM asking if Ten and Lavender could do what Peeta and Katniss did with the berries. Just going to tell you that if they did that, what would be interesting in the story since you already know how it's gonna end? So no. You'll see what happens in a little bit. **

Ch. 2

When I wake up, Ten is standing just outside of the cave holding something in his hand. When he sees me looking at him, he walks over and shows me some of the rainwater in his palm.

"Look Nine. See those little white things? Worms. Parasites. The rain will give you a slow and definitely painful death. That's real nice if them. 'Hey tributes! Would you rather have death by dehydration, or death by parasites?' Well we'll choose neither thank you very much." Disgusted, he throws the water out if the cave. "So you're the woman of this cavehold. Make me breakfast!"

"Very well your kingliness. I shall make your breakfast straight away!"

"Ha ha ha. So what's for breakfast. I'm hungry in the Hunger Games."

I hand him two strips if beef jerky and half of a dried apple. We eat in silence, passing the water back and forth and taking small sips. "So," I say. "What's the plan?"

"How many people are left?"

"Ten. District Seven is in the snow. Three is in the neighborhood. The careers are in the forest. And don't forget. It's only the second day. We have plenty of time, unless the game makers want a two day Games."

"I don't like this feeling Nine. We have no idea in Panem what is going on. In the Hunger Games, that is very dangerous. Very."

I nod. Of course I know this. I've been waching the Games since forever.

He walks over to me and sits down. I turn to him and ask, "What's District Ten like Ten?"

"Smelly," he awnsers truthfully. "Very smelly. Cows, horses, pigs, and sheep are everywhere. So is their poop. It's kind of gross. But the peacekeepers are the worst. They do nothing but hit people. And sometimes they kill the. One time, there was this man who stole a steak to feed his starving family. The poor thing was caught, and they killed him _and _his family. Two little girls and one helpless very pregnant woman."

I look at him in shock. The peacekeepers in District Nine are friendly. More like friends than peacekeepers really.

"Oh. In Nine we go hungry a lot, but most of us know what's edible in the wild meadows. So that helps. And some people hunt, but there is nothing to hunt really but some field mice."

He shrugs and says, "So who do you think poses the biggest threat? District Four's mentor is Finnick Odair, so that's definitely a problem. District Seven's mentor is Johanna Mason. She's pretty bad-ass. That's a problem too. District Two's mentors are Lyme and Brutus, and Three's mentors are worthless. One's mentors are Gloss and Cashmere, and my mentors don't really count since they're usually drunk. What about you?"

"Wiress and Byte are pretty smart. And I heard Wiress was intuitive. I wouldn't count them out just yet. And my mentors are morphling addicts. They are probably sky high right now. At least yours might be paying attention," I say. "We probably shoudn't go after Seven yet. Lets wait until the careers get them first. And then, when they are all discombobulated by the snow, we'll get them. Then we get District Three, and we're going home...Oh. But we can't separate. and there's no way in hell that I would kill you. I'm sure the game makers will understand. There's no way they would make us fight it out."

_'You don't make friends, got it? Because that is how our tributes die each and every year. They befriend some tribute who ends up killing them.'_

That was the only advice my mentor ever gave me. But I can't take it because I like Ten, and there's no way I am going to kill him.

"Yeah...Ok. I'm sure they won't. It'll be fine. We'll be fine." But we know that the game makers are cruel to no end. I look down at the chart.

"Look! District One is out! Completely. Nine of us left and it's day two! You were right Ten! Either something is going on or the careers are very bloodthirsty this year. They're burning through us!"

He looks at me and fear is written all over his face. It must mirror mine.

"I want to go home Nine. Why am I here. Why are you here? Do you know why? Because I do. We are here because our sadistic ass of a president has decided that every year he is going to take twenty-four innocent children and force them to slaughter each other. That's why I'm here." He's not shouting but he's definitely not calm.

"Shhhh. I agree, but angering the president won't get one of us out of here," I whisper in his ear. He turns to look at me, and then our faces are only an inch or two apart. Every molecule of me is screaming at me to kiss him. Instead, he clears his throat and turns away. My cheeks turn bright red.

"I agree with you that we should go after the careers after they kill Seven. If...When one of us wins, I don't want Johanna Mason to come after you or me because we killed her tributes."

I start laughing. But he just looks at me. "Nine, I'm totally serious. Did you see her Games? She doesnt seem like a very merciful person. She killed **nine** people. Nine! Including two hulking eighteen year old boys! When she was fifteen! She's dangerous!"

I can just imagine Johanna listening to this and smirking. I smile at the thought. He looks at me as if I have lost my mind.

"Ok. It's official. You have lost your mind and are officially insane," he declares. I start laughing.

"Oh Ten. If you were my friend back non District Nine, you would see that I went insane a long time ago."

**Hope you liked it. Is it obvious that Johanna Mason is my favorite character? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Chapter three! So I've come across two stories that you ****_have _****to read. The first one is called No Matter What, by Cotix14. The other story is by the same author and is the sequel to No Matter What. It's called Still Fighting. Seriously, she is an amazing author, so they are so worth the two hours it will take to read them. Anyway, I hate long author's notes just begging for reviews. It's irritating to me and to you, so do whatever you want. That's what I do all the time, and I'm only a small disaster!**

Day Five

Nothing happened after District One's death. So for three days, Ten and I have been so nervous. We are the youngest tributes, and really the easiest targets. But I do know one thing. Ten makes me feel weird. Every time he speaks, I get a twisty feeling in my stomach. And I know what it is. There is seriously no point in lying to myself like I've seen so many other girls do. I'm in like with Ten. It's not love yet, but it could come. And now I see the wisdom behind my mentor's words. If this was all a ruse, and Ten tried to kill me, I would never be able to injure him. He's everything to me in this hell-hole and I would probably go insane just like Annie Cresta. That's one messed up victor. I feel very sorry for Annie. After her Games, I heard that even the word game makes her retreat into her own little world. And if I win, I will probably end up like her. Or maybe Haymitch from Twelve. He's the reason the District Twelve tributes never stand a chance. No rich Capitolite wants to have to deal with that piece of shit. He really isn't worth it to them.

"Hey Nine?" There goes my stomach again. "Can you sing?"

I laugh. "Yes. But that doesn't mean I'm any good. What about you?"

He opens his mouth and sings. God is he good. And I thought he couldn't get any hotter.

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_

_A singer in a smokey room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching_

_In the night_

_Streetlights, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin', somewhere in the night_

_Workin' hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

_Some will win_

_Some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and_ on

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching_

_In the night_

_Streetlights, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin', somewhere in the night_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to the feelin'_

_Streetlights, people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on_

_Streetlights, people_

When he's done I'm almost in tears. "Nine? Was I really that bad?"

I smile. "No. You were amazing. It's just hard to believe in anything anymore. Especially with what I've been through."

He nods. "I know. But I'm always here. You can always believe in me." Bashfully, he kisses my cheek. I look at him and smile. Then I remember where I am. I check the chart. I gape at it. District Four is out of the running. Seven of us left.

"Ten? I'm scared. I want to go home. But if I do, I will lose you. If I don't, I never see my family again. Why did this happen to me?"

He sighs. "I know. But it will be ok. Look on the bright side. At least we met each other. And now we're best friends. They aren't the best of circumstances, but there is always a bright side. Don't forget that."

"Awwwww. Look at the pretty sight. Too bad I'm going to have to break it up." I gasp.

"Who's there? Come out!" I hear the voice again, but this time it's above me. "Ahhhh but I'm already in. Look above you Lavender dear. Do you see me?" I look up. District Three? How did she get in hshe without me or Ten noticing. "Don't worry Lawrence. Her death wil be quick and painless. Yours on the other hand, won't make you feel so hot. I glance at Ten, and see him staring her down. I still don't know why neither one of us have moved. I throw my knife, but instead of hitting her, it bangs against the roof of the cave and falls to the ground. She's to fast.

"She climbs down the roof, and I can see the little tubes on her hands. "What is it Little Lavender? Of course. My hands. I have special glove that make my hands do this." I look at Ten and mouth _One_, _two_, _three_. He throws his spear and it hits her right arm. She laughs before grabbing my arm and twisting it behind my back and shoving my hand between my shoulder blades. Ten lunges forward but she kicks his bad arm and he goes down. She steps on his face, grinding it into the cave floor. "Is that uncomfortable?" She asks me.

"No," I say inbetween grimaces. "I feel better than I've felt in weeks." How did she become so ruthless? District Three is always bloodbath material. And why hasn't she killed me yet?

"Good District Nine. District Nine. District Nine."

"Oh my gosh shut up! I get it. I'm from District Nine!" She starts to repeat District Nine to herself. Just standing there. Seriously. What the hell is wrong with this chick? I pick up my knife, and stab her arm. She doesn't react at all. Just stands there. And then I see wires springing out of her wound. Ten and I look at each other, realizing what the real District Three did. A robot. She built a fricking robot. I spin around and rip the head off of District Three's "friend". I drop it likes it has some disease. Then I turn to Ten.

"Ok. That was probably the most messed up thing I've seen in the arena besides cannabalism. We underestimated her Ten. Ten. Ten. Ten. Ten." He starts laughing.

"Yes we did. Did. Did. Did. Did." This time I laugh. Yeah I've gone insane. I was just almost murdered by a robot, and here I am laughing.

"Ok Ten. We need water. And then we are going to find District Three and get her first. Because that little stunt can probably happen again. We need to get some snow and build a fire lot melt it. In all of this...rain."

I groan. "How are we going to keep the wood dry?! Our packs aren't waterproof, and it's not like a perfectly built fire is just going to fall out of the sky.**(A/N No! They are not getting a fire from the sky. They have to build their own.)**"

Ten stands there, looking very scholarly. "Alright. We need water first, so the snow is too priority. We scoop some up real quick and bring it back to the cave. The. We grab some wood from the forest. That will be the hardest." I nod. "Alright. So since you agree with me, let's get this over with." I grab my knife and he grabs his spear. We walk out of our cave, and don't open out mouths, just in case the water gets inside. I sprint to the snow, about two hundred yards, and scoop some up before I see two figures huddled together about a hundred yards away. District Seven. They don't look very good. At least from what I can see. I look back to Ten, and he is waving me back desperately. I look around to see what he's scared of. Oh no. The careers are looking straight at me. Or what's left if them. The boy looks ill and the girl doesn't even have a hand. Eww. The girl starts laughing this creepy laugh. Like she knows what's going on and I don't. Well seems like they do. Because the boy kicks my knees and I fall the the ground. I see them hurting Ten. Then, the girl slits my wrists, and they leave. Ten is looking at me helplessly. He's in pain to. Then the world gets spinny and I see black dots. All goes dark. And the last thing I see is my Ten. Crying.

**So yeah, the ending sucks, but the whole robot thing will make sense in a chapter**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people out there in Internetland! I'm back! And I have brought Chapter Four with me! So like I said, if you want to review, go ahead. I like reviews, but I'm not going to beg you for them. I do need dignity. Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

When I wake up, I hear someone calling my name. The voice is way to high to be my father, but to low to be my mom's. I open my eyes and see Ten. _Shit! I'm still here? _

"Oh my God! Nine! You're okay!" He doesn't look so good. He's covered in lumps and bruises, and is cradling his injured arm very carefully.

"No duh! It takes more than a couple of dumb careers to take me out Ten! And quick question. How many of us are left and what day is it? Also, where is my hand? Like, seriously, I can't feel it."

He frowns. "Ummm. The girl slit your wrists. The right wrist wasn't cut deep enough, but the left one was bleeding so badly I had to use some wire and cloth to make a turniquot. You probably won't be able to keep it. You were out for two days. There is now five of us left. The careers, us and the girl from Three, who we really need to take out. With all of those houses, she can make another robot with the boobytraps. It's day seven, and they rebroke my arm, if that's even a word. Here, eat this. You must be starving!" He hands me some beef jerky, and I devour it in about two seconds flat.

"How'd you guess?" I joke.

"Ok. So you were just practically brought back from the dead, and you are joking. I really do worry about your mental health."

"Well it'll get a lot worse if I make it out of here. I will be the poster child for PTSD."

"Yep. So listen. I was thinking that we could end these games in just two days. We just need to take the careers out, and get the girl from Three. All are injured, see? "

"Oh yes, and we aren't." I roll my eyes. "And the games over in like, seven days? These would be the shortest games ever!"

"Yep. So what are we going to do when it comes down to the two of us?"

"Fight to the death, duh!"

He looks at me in surprise. I roll my eyes again and walk over to him. I lean down and whisper in his ear. "I had to say that or we would've been killed. We'll figure something out. Don't worry. Now laugh like I said something hilarious."

He does what I say and takes it one step further. "Ha! You think you could kill me? You're just a girl!"

Now, ordinarily I would slap him, but this is Ten. He's to sweet to actually mean that. Also, I only have one hand now. So instead, I raise my eyebrows. He does a good job of acting scared. "And a very pretty girl at that. Very pretty!" I nod and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you. So now that we know Johanna Mason won't kill us because we killed her tributes, we need to get the careers. Where are they." He looks a little bit flustered. Did I do that to him when I kissed his cheek? No it couldn't have been me. Maybe he has a fever. Although, if it was me, I am very pleased."Hey! Panem to Ten. Are you there?"

He blushes even more. "Yeah. The careers are in the neighborhood now. They must think they will win."

"No! Really?" I ask him, in mock disbelief. "I didn't know that the careers thought they would win the Hunger Games like they do every year!"

"No need to get sarcastic. I was just pointing out a fact."

"Ten, we people in the Districts of Nine and Ten don't do facts. That is the people of District Three's job."

"Hey, it's not my fault I am as sharp as a razor blade. I'm just naturally a genius," he says teasingly. I roll my eyes. I seem to do that a lot when I am around him. But it usually includes a smile, not a frown. Wait. I didn't even give a passing thought of horror when I found out I lost my hand. I just let it be. These games are seriously messing with me. They made me not care about the very important fact that I lost my hand. I was calm about it! And even now I don't feel horror at all. Just pain. I need medical help. Specifically from a psychiatrist. Oh gosh.

"Yes. Yes you are. I mean, you did choose me as your friend, did you not? And I am just the most fabulous person in the world, am I not?"

"If I say yes, do you promise not to kill me?" He jokes. "Because if you do, then yes."

"Ok. We've been joking for much too long. Lets get focused. There really isn't much we can do in our condition. I don't think that the careers know about the robot." I gesture to the ruined pile of junk. "If the girl has more, they might just take out the careers, and we would be safe. Well, from the careers. In here, we are never really safe." Something dawns on me. "Hey. If you were injured, how the heck did you dragall one hundred and thirty pounds of me back here. If you weren't injured I could see that happening, but you are. What did you do?"

"Ummm. You don't weigh one hundred and thirty pounds anymore. More likeone hundred pounds."

"So what you're telling me, is that I lost thirty pounds in seven days? Because if you are, that is most definitely not healthy."

"No. But this is the Hunger Games, so. Now I was thinking. This will most likely come down to us and the girl from Three. They'll want the grand finale to be outside where everyone can see it. There is positively no way she will be able to have an entire army of robots out there. And she looked pretty scrawny. Therefore, one of us is definitely going home." He says this sadly. Only one. Only one can go home. And it has to be one of us. So that the other's legacy will go on. And no scrawny girl from Three is going to stop us. I look at the chart. Yep. The careers had no idea about the robots. One more day.

"Look Ten. One more day. Then, one of us is going home. Can you believe that the big bad careers were killed by a scrawny girl from District Three? These games are going by too fast. I want to live a little longer. I don't want to die!" My voice catches at the end of my sentence, and I start to cry. Ten looks at me, and I know that is what he wants to do too.

"Well, what is something you've always wanted to do, but never got to? I have always wanted to make ninja shoes and climb up a wall."

I start laughing. "Ninjas? What the heck are those?"

"They were these ancient warriors that were silent and sneaky and never got caught. Now hand me the rope and nails." I do, and he sits and and starts to fashion gloves out of the rope. It takes him about fifteen minutes. Then I watch in fascination as he slips the heads of the nails in between the rope.

"Now watch me climb up this wall!" He starts to climb, and gets up about three feet before falling unceremoniously on his butt. I start laughing. "Did you hurt yourself oh great warrior?"

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. And no. My pride is a little injured but nothing more. See? I did what I have always wanted to do. Now you do something."

So I do. I walk over to him, lean down, and kiss him.

**Ha ha ha. I suck for breaking it off there, I know. but you'll see his reaction in a couple of days. And I am very proud of myself, just to inform you. I typed this whole thing on my iPod, because I was out and about today. So you may all be proud of me too. See you in a while! Well I won't see you literally.**

**Love, Me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people! I'm back with chapter five, where we are about to see Ten's reaction to a very surprising kiss. At least on his part. As usual, I'll tell you I like reviews, then I don't beg thou for them, then I'm happy because I know I at least pleased my friend. This part of the story will be over very soon, but just the games part of this fic. This will probably go on until I slap on a great big THE END.**

** Also, I want to bring to your attention a very important topic. Recently I was asked by PM if I could write some, shall we say, inappropriate actions in the cave between Ten and Nine. That's a huge no-no for me. It's awkward for me to write, because I have never even kissed a boy. I'm not even sixteen yet! So I would deeply appreciate if you guys didn't bring that kind of thing up. I'm not going to write it.**

** Also, I haven't done a disclaimer yet. It's kind of pointless, but anyway. No I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did, I would lock Haymitch in my closet and never let him out. Also, we would see more of Johanna. I have rambled on for far to long. **

** The next chapter will be her last chapter in the games. I'm just posting this so that I can post the final showdown on Friday. I know you all love me. Enjoy!**

One More Day

He reacts immediately, first by jumping up to his feet and then by putting his hand on my cheek and kissing me back. His lips are soft and warm as he continues to kiss me. I start to think of what my dad would think and I start giggling. Ten pulls away and looks at me, cocking his head. "What? Am I really that bad?" I blush, since I know he is talking about kissing. I shake my head. **  
**

"No. It's just I'm thinking about my dad and how he is reacting. He's probably having a fit." My dad is completely against me dating. I usually agreed with him, but then I met Ten and my opinion changed completely. I'm only thirteen, so my first kiss(back home) should have been like four or five years away. And I am daddy's little girl, so that makes him even more overprotective. And don't even get me started on my older brother Luke. He is probably freaking out even more than my dad.

"Oh. So you are daddy's little girl?" He asks in a teasing tone.

I pretend to be angry. "That wasn't very nice. I thought I meant something to you. This relationship is over."

"Wait! I was just kidding. And we only just a started liking each other. You can't just cut that off now. And tomorrow I might..." He stops talking. I start laughing.

"Oh my god. You believed me? Half of the things that come out of my mouth are sarcastic or joking. You seriously need to lighten up."

"Fine. I'm an idiot. Now tomorrow these games will be over. What is our strategy? Because I bet that she is going to at least have one robot. And we both only have one arm. What is your weapon?"

"Ok I can use almost every weapon there is, but my best is a knife. It reminds me of the scythe I used at home. What about you?"

"It used to be strength, which was why my district partner was with me. She had the brains and I had the brawn. But now it's probably my spear or maybe even a whip, because I used those at home to round up the cows. We are going to have to cover each others weaknesses and play up our strengths. My weakness is my left eye. I'm completely blind there."

"Ok. I'll stay on your left side. My weakness is my left leg. It was injured when someone dropped their scythe on it. Although I think I have less of a weakness then you do. But we need a plan. They will want us by the cornucopia, and she most likely won't leave her house until the last possible minute, since she knows there is two of us. I say we go now and hide in the cornucopia. She will come out and look for us and while she does we will pounce on her." I wince at my words. Killing is something I'm not looking forward to doing. I'm only thirteen, and I don't want to have such guilt on my conscience. Life is precious and I don't want to take it away from someone. Ten reaches out and touches my cheek.

"I don't like this any more than you do. But if we want to live, this is what will have to happen. But I'll be there with you. I won't leave you, I promise."

"You know, they say love takes a long time, but not really. I mean I've known you for about seven days and I already kissed you. People dont know anything, do they. Ugh. I sound like a lovesick," I shudder, "girly girl."

"But isn't that what you are?" When he looks at me again, he realizes he shouldn't have said that. I am **not **girly! **  
**

"One, shut up. Two, shut up. Three, if you never call me that again, I will kiss you again. Four, **NEVER AGAIN**!"

"Ok ok. Now let's finish our plan. You'll stay on my left side so that someone knows what is going on. We hide inside of the cornucopia, and grab her when she comes. I think that we can use the noise machine to make her come out. Is there a crying sound or a yell? If there is, we can use that agaisnt her and make her believe one of us is severly injured. Check right now. There is? Good. After she is gone it will be just the two of us. Then we fight to the death." At that last part, he looks at me and gives a tiny shake of his head to show that's not what he wants to do. "And now, since we are done, I believe I was promised a kiss?" He leans in and I kiss his cheek. "Hey! No fair. That's not the kiss I wanted." he crosses his arms and pouts at me.

"You just said a kiss. It was never specified where." I giggle at him. He looks very funny. I lean over and ruffle his hair. "Now lets eat. I'd kiss you again, but neither one of us has brushed our teeth in a week."

"Geez, where are sponsors when you really need them," he grumbles. A silver parachute comes down with a basket of teeth things. Tied to it is a note that says, in sparkly pink ink, 'Oral Hygene is important my dear. I'm so glad that you think about such things.' Ahh. That would be my escort. Man she's irritating. But if I have sponsor gifts, that means that mentors aren't completely high. At least not yet.

I pick up the basket and bring it inside. "Here. Now go brush your teeth. And don't forget to floss!"

"Yes mother." I roll my eyes yet again, then grab a tooth brush and brush my own teeth. Arena breath is one of the most horrible things I've tasted, so this is a relie. He comes back in and asks me if that's better. "Yes. Now let's eat."

"But now the food will taste bad."

"If you eat all of it I will kiss you. And a real kiss. But we need to focus because we are in the arena, if you haven't noticed. Tomorrow will be the last day. We have had a couple days of respite, but after dinner we need to trekk out to the cornucopia hide get all situated."

He becomes serious once more. We eat in silence, then gather the things and start the three mile walk to the cornucopia. I stay on Ten's left side, just as he requested. When we arrive, we are shocked.

Remember the climbing boots? Well now they make sense. The cornucopia has been raised onto a cliff that was not even there in the beginning of the games. I sigh. He has a broken arm. I have one hand. It's not supposed to happen like this. I look up. It must be about forty feet high. Shit. I turn to Ten. "Please tell me you still have that rope." he hands it to me, and I make a harness, just like I saw the victor of last year's games did. I attach the remaining rope onto it and form a lasso. This I hand to him, and tell him to throw it to the large rock in the middle of the cliff. We have about thirty feet of rope, so it should reach. It tightens around and I step into nthe harness. I start the climb, and after an hour of being completely exsposed, I reach the middle. I stand onto a ledge and toss the harness back down to Ten who slips it on.

Climbing with a broken arm must be hard, but I did it with one stump and one hand. So he can do it. After he climbs up, we rest on the ledge. I look around and see large rocks everywhere. And the largest ones are on the edge of our ledge. If you looked up, you wouldn't be able to see us. No one but the rocks. A plan starts to form. It would be ridiculously simple to knock one of the rocks off of the ledge. So simple. Ten looks at me and I know he's thinking what I'm thinking. A stick. All we need is a stick. And our trap is set. Let the Games begin. I'm ready.

**Hi guys! So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's not my best work, but it is 4 am right now so give me a break. I know this seemed a little bipolar, but they were all nerves today. I know it was expected that they face the careers, but Three has a few tricks up her sleeve. And i know. Im fabulous for updatig twice in one week. You dont need to tell me. Anyway, I need some sleep. Review if you want to. I like reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people! I'm back with Chapter 6. I know I promised it yesterday, but I had my drama class, then I had this huge party to go to with my friends. See, I do have a social life. So review if you want to. I'm not gonna beg. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Nervous. Terrified. Scared. I know that is what I should be feeling. But honestly, I just feel grateful that this will be over soon. These games have only been going on for one week, but it feels like years. Our trap is set, and Ten and I are ready. It is simple but deadly. After finding a long enough stick, we placed it underneath the largest boulder as a lever to push it off of the cliff and onto the girl. I feel awful about this whole thing. I've never hurt anyone, and killing someone is most certainly hurting them. The thing is, you can never say anything like this in the games, or you look weak and lose sponsors.

"Nine, you know I never did get that kiss." What is going on in his mind? We are about to fight to the death and he asks for a kiss.

"Ten. Now isn't really the time for that sort of thing. In a few short moments we might..." I trail off, not wanting to finish that particular sentence.

"Yeah. I guess."

I smile at him. "Let's kick some ass."

"You bet." I lean over and ruffle his hair.

"Oh my god. She's here." I look down and see the girl from Three. She looks in perfect health. Well fed, skin glowing. And have I mentioned she's a robot? Because that's what she is. It's all kinds of ridiculous. The real girl from Three is behind her. She's very sick looking. Either dehydration, starvation, or both. There is no way in hell she can beat us unless she's superman.

She comes up to the cliff and eyes our ledge. This would be the time. We drop the boulder, and yes, it does kill her, but not the robot that climbs up the cliff with startling speed. It's all kinds of creepy. When it finally arrives, we are already armed. But this robot seems smarter than the other time. It evades, dodges, ducks. I swing at it's head, but it ducks and pinches my wrist, forcing me to drop the knife. When I look down, i see that girl. I killed her. I killed her. I took a life. Ten grabs his spear and tries to force it through the robot's body, but the "girl" grabs it and breaks it.

"Nine! Get back on my left side! I have a blind side sweetheart. Can't forget about that!"

I maneuver myself over to Ten's left side and pick up the broken spear. There must be some way to kill this thing. Nothing is indestructible, and this is technology, it's definitely not perfect. Then I see it. The robot never turns the right side of it's back to us. There must be something back there that the girl told the robot to protect.

"Ten! Look at the robot. It never turns the right part of it's back to us. That must be the way to kill this thing. I'm about to ask you to do something bat-shit insane, ok?" I dodge a punch. He nods. "Ok, good. I need you to walk up to it and make it spin around in a circle. I know it's pretty damn crazy, but this is the only way to kill this thing." He does what I ask, and makes the robot spin. I puncture the outer part and force it I to the "brains" of the robot. It falls to the floor. Now it's just me and Ten. We're all alone in this place. And only one can come out.

"What do we do now?" He asks.

"Now we wait, and live in his arena until the game makers decide who will be the victor." And decide they did. Because not fifteen minutes later I'm watching Ten fall to the ground. Immediately, I scramble to pull on the harness and repel downwards.

"Hey Nine. Glad you could join me." he doesn't know? This makes my job easier.

"Hey Ten. I Just heard an announcement from the sky. We're both allowed to live." I start crying. This is Ten. The boy I... love.

"Really? That's awesome. So since we can both live, I am guessing that it will be ok to tell you that I love you. So, I love you Lavender." No. This is not happening. i can't let him die.

"I love you too Lawrence." How can I do this? I did kill him. I could've just killed myself and got this over with. I can't leave the arena without him.

"OH good. I thought I was going to be rejected. That wouldn't have been fun. So, since we love each other, here. I want you to take this. It's my mother's engagement ring. And, if you'll take it, I'd like for it to be yours." But I don't want to leave without him. Where would I go? I'd be trapped here for the rest of my life. Searching for him. Looking but never finding.

"Its so beautiful. Of course I'll take it."

"Hey. We both lived, now can I get that kiss?" I lean down and press my lips to his. His lips are soft. But not warm. He's losing to much blood. His lips are ice cold. I kiss him anyway. He might as well...pass happily. He pushes me back.

"See, was that so hard? And you don't have to pretend. I know I'm dying. But you're still my fiancé. I love you Nine. Don't leave me. I don't want to die alone."

"No Lawrence. I'll stay. I'll stay always." I grab his ice cold hand in my warm one and gently rub my thumb over the back of it. He's looking up at me. I down and kiss him again. I get the butterflies again. He's so perfect. He's mine. He's...dead.

"Ten? Lawrence? Hey! Wake up! You can't leave me. I love you I can't live without you. Please don't go. Please." I can't speak anymore. The lump in my throat is the size of a soccer ball. He's gone. He's never coming back. I start sobbing, still holding his limp hand in mine. His hands are so soft.

I look up and see the hovercraft. It lowers it's claw and tries to take Ten away from me. I pull him closer. They're not going to take him. I throw the knife at it and it retracts. No. He's mine. I pull him onto my lap and start humming to him. He likes music. I hope he likes my song. Because he left. He left when I needed him the most.

_Stared out the window and I_

_Struggled for something to say_

_You left in the rain_

_Without closing the door_

_I didn't stand in your way_

_But I miss you more than I_

_Missed you before and now_

_Where I'll find comfort, God knows_

_'Cause you left me_

_Just when I needed you most_

_Now most every morning I_

_Stare out the window and I_

_Think about where you might be_

_I've written you letters_

_That I'd like to send_

_If you would just send one to me_

_'Cause I need you more than I_

_Needed before and now_

_Where I'll find comfort, God knows_

_'Cause you left me_

_Just when I needed you most_

_You packed in the morning I_

_Stared out the window and I_

_Struggled for something to say_

_You left in the rain_

_Without closing the door_

_I didn't stand in your way_

_Now I love you more than I_

_Loved you before and now_

_Where I'll find comfort, God knows_

_'Cause you left me_

_Just when I needed you most_

_Oh, yeah_

_You left me_

_Just when I needed you most. _

"Just when I needed you most Ten. Just when I needed you most."

I lay him down and brush his black hair off of his closed hazel eyes. He's gone. I look at the ring he pressed into my hand, and slip it onto my finger.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victor of the Seventy-first annual Hunger Games, Lavender Bannock! I give you, the tribute of District Nine!"

The claw dips down, and grabs me. I grab Ten just in time. He's coming with me.

Just call me Annie Cresta.

**Hello. I hope I didn't disapoint you guys. This was a very hard chapter to write. I did love Ten. Anywho. Review. If you want to that is.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm here. And I brought chapter seven here too. So thank you for te reviews. And yes, guest, I'm so sad he had to die too. I kept thinking of ways to make it so that he wouldn't have to, but Katniss said in the first book that she and Peeta were the first victors to come out of the same arena, so yeah. Poor Ten. And now you will see where this story got its name from.**

Chapter 7

When I wake up, I look around. I'm in a white room. I'm strapped to a bed. I start to panic. It must be a trap. They'll kill me and Ten! Then we won't win! And then the memories come flooding back. Killing the girl from Three, watching Ten fall, becoming engaged to him. I look at my hand and see the ring. Gone. He's gone.

The door opens and a tall man comes in carrying a tray of food. Good. I'm starving. When he sets the food in front of me, I wince. It's exactly what I ate for breakfast win the arena on that last day. Three strips of beef jerky and a dried apple. Snow is such an asshole.

When I look down at myself, my skin is perfect. No scars no nothing. And no arm. It's been replaced by some metal contraption. But they let me keep his ring. Just looking at it makes me angry and sad. And I also feel the longing for his arms around me. His lips on mine.

And then I remember. Today is my live interview. Oh that's just great. Lets show the world how screwed up our latest teenager is. I wish I had a drink. Yeah. I know. Not what a thirteen year old girl asks for. But I just got out of the games. I will want whatever the hell I want.

"So. You actually made it out alive. Surprise surprise. Hey. Is that beef jerky?"

My mentor enters the room and plops down on my bed. "Hey. Youre not actually high. Surprise surprise. What do you want. An stay out of my breakfast." I slap his hand away from my jerky.

"Cheeky little monster. Aren't you. I just came to get you so that we can make you look halfway decent for the interviews." He grabs my metal arm and yanks me up. Then he drags me down the hallway and delivers me to my prep team. When I enter, they immediately start crying. "Oh sweetie. That was so romantic. I'm so glad you met him." they proceed to pluck me like a chicken, telling me that I really should have kept up my appearance while I was in the arena. I roll my eyes and tell them I was a little bit busy staying the ever present hand if death.

"But wasn't it exciting?"

"Shut the hell up. I don't want to hear this crap anymore."

They look at me horrified, but leave the room. When my stylist enters, he opens my garment bag and hands me a dress that is the exact same color as the stone on my ring. A deep dark blue.

"Honey, I am so sorry that he died. But look on the bright side, now you're rich and famous!" I cross the room and slap him. Why is everybody bothering me today? Why can't they just leave me alone to morn his...passing. Then I, the victor of the 71 hunger games, start crying. What is wrong with me?

"Ok. I'll just leave you alone. Here are your shoes. Why dont you get yourself dressed, and then I will do your makeup. Ok?" I nod. My dress is simple, with a high empire waist and a glittery bodice. The bottom is made out of silk, and it drapes gracefully down to my knees. My shoes are silver sandals that, thank god, don't have heels on them, but do have many straps that I have to do. After spending fifteen minutes on them, I finally have them done.

"Bover? I'm ready now." He comes in and appraises me. After pronouncing me to be gorgeous, he takes me by the hand and puts a little bit of makeup on me. Purple eyeshadow, clear lipgloss, brown eyeliner. Then he washes my hair and pins it up in a loose romantic twist. All I can think of is if Ten would like what I'm wearing today.

"Come on dear. Lets go. You can't be late!" He rushes me into the elevator, where I enjoy the thrill of going like eighty miles per hour. "Now remember Lavender. Just he honest and be yourself. They'll love you!" Yeah. Like they'd love a root canal. I'm not the nicest girl around.

When we arrive at the interview room, Ceaser tells me that he's so sorry for my loss, and that he can understand what I am going through as his dog died when he was seventeen. I assure him that it must have been tragic. A dog? He comparing TEN to a dog?! If I wasn't in the presence of other people right now...

The cameramen count down from five, and we're on the air.

"So here we are with the latest and possibly greatest victor of the Annual Hunger Games: Lavender Bannock!" Lavender? That doesn't sound right anymore. My name isn't Lavender. Ten changed that. I want to remember him.

"No Ceaser. My name is Nine."

Ceaser looks taken aback. "Okay. Nine Bannock."

"Ceaser, what was Ten's last name?"

"Daniels."

"That's my name then. If I can't marry him, then I'll take his last name. My name isn't Lavener Bannock. My name is Nine Daniels. Now if we're done with this, lets watch the freaking video."

"Just one more question and then we'll watch it, ok?"

"Fine."

"Ok. You are the very first victor to ever win the Games without killing somebody directly. What do you think about it?"

"It's false. I killed Ten. I killed the girl from Three. I killed the careers. I killed everybody just by winning. Now lets watch me kill people so that I can go back to bed."

As soon as I blurt this out, I instantly regret it. It was rebellious, and my family can get killed since I said it. But a small part of me is like YES! Let that make Snow angry.

Watch the video we did. I saw Ten kill the girl from Two, after she killed his allies. I see the robot. Some of the mutts that were in the forest. I see the pair from Seven get an argument, and watch the girl kill the boy, who was injured. I have to look away when she starys crying. She kills herself. Turns out they were brother and sister. The careers get attacked by the robot when they enter the house. The girl from Three appears and she grabs their packs and tears into them. It seems like she hadn't eaten in days. Then I watch her die. Watch me kill the robot. Watch him die again. And I just can't help it. I start crying. Silently. Not letting anybody see me. I look with myself on the screen. See the wild look in my eyes. The way my hair is one big pile of frizz. I watch myself kiss him. Touching my fingers to my lips, I try to recreate the gentle pressure he put on them. It's not the same.

When the video is over, Ceaser looks at me and can tell I don't want to answer any questions. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Nine Daniels! Victor of the Seventy-First Annual Hunger Games!"

That's right Ceaser. My name isn't Lavender. My name is Nine.

**I know I suck for not updating. Sorry about that. I went camping with my friends in the cold snowy mountains of the U.S.A. It was fantastic. And I know that you guys hate people begging for reviews. Trust me. I hate it too. But I thought it would be funny to do it just once. And my birthday was on Friday, so yeah. Please review! If I get ten reviews for this chapter my dad will stop his life threatening addiction to tuna fish. Please. End all of this unnecassary nose pain. Please. Do it for the children. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I *sniff* only *sniff* got *sniff* three reviews. Now my nose will continue to be assaulted by the revolting stench if tuna fish. That's just great. The poor children. Anyway, I brought chapter Nine with me, and I hope you like it because I really should be doing my homework right now. My mom would be pretty pissed if she knew what I was doing… Anyway, enjoy chapter nine, and review of you want to. I have no objections to reviews. **

**Wait! I forgot to do a disclaimer for this whole thing. So seriously I don't see the point in this. I'm just a fourteen year old Author wannabe who has an obsession with bananas and Finnick Odair. Here's a well known Finnick joke. Hey? Where is Finnick? Odair he is! Ha. I'm laughing hysterically at my lame joke. Oh Finnick. Best guy ever. Compared to him, no guy will ever be awesome enough. I'm gonna die alone. *sigh***

Chapter Eight:Not that Bad

After I went back to my room, I ate my dinner and went to bed, hoping to get a little bit of sleep. I laid down and shut my eyes, but refused to turn off the lights. Bad things happen in the darkness, and I can't take a chance. So sure enough I fall asleep. And sure enough the nightmares hit.

_Oh little Lavender. You couldn't protect him, now could you? All you were was a toy to him. Something that he could play with before he won the games. But instead you killed him. You killed him and his family sweetheart. Do you really think that he loved you? He just wanted to put on a good show for the audience so that he could gt sponsors. Don't be fooled little Lavender. You killed everyone. And now we are coming to get you. And when we do, you better run!" The girl form Three lunges at me, grabbing my arm and twisting it behind my back. I look around and see all of the other tributes. They have smiles in their faces. "Lavender," they call out "look at us. You killed all of us. You killed us Lavender. But don't worry. Your death will be quick." Then Ten appears. "Nine, why did you do it? Why did you kill me? I thought you loved me. Loved me like I loved you." "NO! I DO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I reach out to grab him, but he turns into smoke when I grasp his arm. "NO! NO!"_

Just a dream. Just a dream. Not real. Not real. "Lavender?" I spin around to see him. He's still beautiful.

"T-ten? But I thought you…" I trail off.

"Oh I did. And I see that you did indeed become the poster child for PTSD. You seem pretty messed up. I'm here because you needed someone to comfort you."

"Wait. Im not that messd up, and if you're dead how are you here?"

"The human mind is a powerful thing Nine. You made me so that you could always have a peice of me that you need."

"So what you're saying is that I'm so screwed up that I imagined you?" He starts laughing.

"I guess that's one way of putting it. Although it's a lot more scientific than what you think. I'm here. And I always will be. Now, what is wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Maybe I just won a game in which I had to kill people, leaving behind the boy that I loved after he died and after he asked me to marry him."

"Hey, what did you do with my body after we came back on the hovercraft?"

_I clung to him tightly not letting anybody touch his body. "Look Lavender, here's the thing. He's dead and never coming back. Now give me the body or I'll knock you out and take it from you by force." I cling tighter. _

_"No," I hiss. "Touch him and die." _

_He steps closer. "Ahh, but here's the thing sweetie," he spits out. "I don't see your weapon anywhere." He steps forward again. This time he bends down to pick Ten up. _

_"I SAID NO!" I kick upwards, knocking his chin back, which knocks him unconscious. I smile. "It's ok Ten. I've got you. No one will touch you." I was wrong. Two peacekeepers come in and restrain me while another picks up his body and carries it off. _

_"No. He's mine. Bring him back!" I sob. _

But no one heard. Or at least listened. And why would they? I was just the deranged new victor. "Umm they made me give you up."

"Ahhh. So today is the day if your actual interview, huh? What are you thinking of saying? Are you going to tell them how sexy I am?" I laugh, but play along.

"Well you're only of average sexiness. Now Finnick Odair. That is true sexiness." He pouts. "But you are still very cute." I nudge his arm and am surprised when I just go right through him.

"Oh right. I forgot about the whole figment if craziness or imagination or whatever other shit you were talking about."

"Yep. I'm afraid it's look but not touch. Can you handle that? I mean, I do have a very cute butt." I roll my eyes.

"Right. Because I notice those kind of things."

"Well only on me of course. Any other guy and I might have to say certain words. And they most likely wont be nice words." When I hear footsteps coming down the hall, I toss a blanket over Ten. Oh yeah. Ghost. Whoops!

"L-Nine dear. It is time to get up. Your interviews are today dearie. Can't be late!"

I climb out of my bed. Then I realize that I'm only in short shorts and a tiny tank top. I freeze and Ten whistles. "Now that I could definitely get used to."

"So even figments if imagination have hormones, I guess."

"Well when you look like this, what can I say?" I roll my eyes and smile at him.

"Now, I need to shower and you need to get out of here. So disapparate or whatever. I'll see you at the interviews."

"Whenever you need me I'll be there. Don't forget that, ok? I love you!"

"Go on. Get out of here! You cornball. But I love you too Ten."

Now I can't say that was normal. But if Ten being here, real or not, meant that I was just as crazy as Annie Cresta, then this wouldn't be so bad.

Doesn't mean I'm not mad at Snow. He's not going to get away. I'm here and waiting. Look out Snow. Here I come. And then I start to sing.

One, two I'm coming for you.

Three, four I'm at your door.

Five, six collect your wits.

Seven, eight feel my hate.

Nine, ten you'll never be seen again.

Don't forget that Snow. I'm watching you…

**So here you go! I hope you like it! Review if you want to. I would like to thank Cotix14 for reviewing every chapter. Her stories are pretty awesome, so go check them out! Also, I didn't come up with the idea for this chapter by myself. Daddysnumber1girl gave me the suggestion. So thank you to you too! Next chapter is the interviews. So yep. Have a good life!**


	9. Chapter 9:The Interview

**Yo! I'm back with chapter Nine. I'm glad you liked the other chapter. It may seem like this is just going on and on into no where, but I have a plan, so just hang on until the plot line becomes more prominent! Next chapter Nine will come home and we can meet Luke, Zita, and Alyssum. So thanks to all of my reviewers and followers and stuff. No I don't own the hunger games, but I do own a giant stuffed monkey, so that counts, right?*hopeful face* Yeah no it doesn't. :( So how's life with all you peoples? My life is good, but I just got over being very sick so I'm glad to be not very sick. What am I telling you guys all this stuff for? Bye and enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: Interview

So here I am, waiting for Ceaser to finish up his makeup so that this interview can get started. I'm wearing a simple blue sundress, and leather sandals. They brushed my hair and straightened it, and put silver eyeshadow and pink lipgloss on. I have got to say, I think I look awesome. Although I look simple compared to the other victors these past years. They all wore ball gowns or evening gowns. Not that I'm complaining, its just a little weird.

"Ahhh little Nine Daniels. How are you sweetheart? And I must say, you look _stunning_." Is it pathetic that I know who is speaking before I even turn around?

"Finnick Odair. You look, umm, interesting." Gah! He's not even wearing shirt!

"I know. So how's other victor's life treating you?"

"Oh you know. I just love coming out of a death trap. Really wakes you up. what do you want?"

He puts his hands up in mock surrender. "Just wanted to come say hi to the most gorgeous victor yet." Eww. He's such a perv. I'm seven years younger then him!

"I'm seven years younger than you. So just go away." I hear Ceaser shout, "Finnick!" And then he comes over to start the interview.

"So Nine! Here we are again for the interviews! I see you met Finnick Odair! Truly a handsome man, isn't he?"

"Yeah. And so charming too."

Ceaser sighs. "Yes. Yes he is very charming." Well looky here. Ceaser has a man crush. Weirdo. The cameramen look at Ceaser and give him his cue.

"Welcome! Here we are with Nine Daniels to learn about our newest victor!" I look behind Ceaser and see Ten.

"Hello Ceaser! How are you?"

He's obviously confused. My manner has changed a lot in the last day. "Im quite alright my dear. How are you?"

"A little fazed by all of this, but I'm fine."

"Yes I'm sure. Now when you volunteered, you told us at your interview that the girl was your best friend."

"Yes. That was Alyssum Parks. We've been best friends since we met."

"That's wonderful! You said she came to say goodbye to you. What did she say?"

"Don't die. She's very quiet. If you can get a sentence out of her you're lucky."

"Well that's how I thought you were at your first interview before the games. I'm guessing that was just nerves then!" Ha nerves. No I was angry that I had to do this. "Now we know a lot about Ten, but not your family. Do you have any siblings?" Ten sticks his tongue out at Ceaser, and I giggle.

"Yes. I have an older brother and sister. My older brother Luke is the protecter of the family, and Zita is the cook. My mom wouldn't be able to cook to save her life. Instead she works in the factories turning the grain into flour. My dad works out in the fields."

"So I'm sure your mom appreciates your assessment of her cooking skills. How old are your brother and sister?"

"Luke is seventeen and Zita is nineteen."

"So you are the baby if the family then."

"No. I am not a baby. I just came out of the Games. I'm older than them now. By years."

"Wow. That's profound. I didn't know how that works. So let's go back to Alyssum. How old is she?"

"She's fifteen. But she's very small for her age. Yep I just called you small on live television. You're welcome Lyssi!"

"Now she's very beautiful, so being petite is quite alright. Is she dating anybody?"

"Nope, but Luke has a crush on her. And she has a crush on Luke. And since I just announced that on TV, I'm gonna come home and see them together. That or they're both going to hate me."

"Oh nobody could hate you."

"That's what people said about you Ceaser." Ten is holding back a laugh. That was funny. But it popped out of my mouth. Ceaser is probably going to cry now.

"Nobody hates me. Unless you do."

"I'll have to get back to you on that one."

"Umm ok. Ok, in the cave, you discussed Johanna Mason. What do you think of her?"

"Exactly what I said. She's my role model as a victor." And that she is. She doesn't let Snow push her around. And she's hilarious.

"I have done many interviews with her. She's funny, isn't she!"

"She's not funny, she's hilarious!"

"Have you ever met Chaff Reese and Haymitch Abernathy? They are funny." No Ceaser. What they are is drunk. I look at Ten and see him roll his eyes. That's how I feel too.

"No but I'm sure I will. They sound charming." Yep. They've got charm alright.

"They are! So you got toothbrushes in your cave towards the end of the games. What was that like?"

"It was a relief. Although getting them earlier on in the games would have been better."

"I'm sure it would have been. How do you like the Capitol?"

"It's beautiful. But sometimes I wish that I could open my eyes and not be blinded by all of the lights!" I laugh like its a joke. It wasn't.

"Now I was asked by the game makers to ask you what you thought if the cliff and cornucopia. What did you think of such a surprising twist?"

"Umm it was interesting. I wasn't exactly thrilled though. I mean I only had one arm."

"Ah yes. Those careers always keep you on your toes! I see you got a new arm. Can we see?"

I hold my metal arm out to the cameras. "Wow Nine! That is some piece of hardware."

"Yep. It's kind of freaky though. Like I'll be sleeping, and it will touch me and I will freak out because I dont know what it is. Waking up to a cold piece of metal in your face isn't exactly calming."

Ceaser chuckles. "I can imagine. I see we are almost out of time. I would like to ask you just one more question. When Ten proposed to you, how did that make you feel?"

I sit therr and don't answer, sadness overwhelming me. I shrug.

"Well do you still have the ring?" I nod and hold my hand out to him. "It's beautiful. Well it seems like we are all out of time! President Snow?"

I turn and see the president approaching me with the victor's crown in his hands. He comes closer and places it on my head. "I'm so sorry for your loss Miss Nine. Enjoy your time at home." He doesn't look happy. His eyes betray another emotion. He's angry. At what? What the hell does he have to be angry about? I'm the one who lost my best friend.

**Yay to all the people have reviewed! Here's a cookie. (::) **

**Me: I liked this chapter. **

**Finnick: Well I thought you liked me. Yet here you are calling me a perv. It's not fair. *pouty face***

**Nine: Well you were checking me out!**

**Ten: Yeah. No one checks out my woman!**

**Finnick: Hey! She made me do it! It's all her fault. **

** Nine: So I guess you think our pain is funny then. **

**Ten: Ill tell you whats not funny. Having broken arm. **

**Me: Oh guys. Chill. Yeah Ten, you died. Nine, you've gone crazy. Finnick, you're a perv. Finnick won't be a perv for long. I just needed them to meet. And Nine, I thought you liked being crazy. **

**Ten: Well what about me? I hate being dead. It's so boring!**

**Fred Weasely: Says you mate. This is the most fun I've had in ages!**

**Me: Fred, I love you, but you need to go back to your own fandom. **

**Fred: Ok. Fine. But I'll see you later, right?**

**Me: You know it. Back to Phil, with the weather. **


	10. I'm sorry But you HAVE to read this

Hey guys. Sorry this isn't a chapter. I know I'm being a b*tch by tricking you and I'm sorry. The new chapter will be up in a couple of days. But my friend has anorexia, and is in the hospital. So most of my time is spent trying to coax her into eating. Also, my best friend has depression and I've been on a suicide watch with her. I'll post when I can. I'm soooooo sorry guys, really I am. I hate it when authors do this, but I have to. I hope you guys understand. I'll tell you what happens in a bit. Four days tops, I promise.


	11. Chapter 10- A New Life

**SO SORRY! Well not really. To tell you the truth, not at all. Here is my excuse. And its a good one. My two best friends are both in ths hospital. One is anorexic, and I have spent most of my time tryin to coax her into eating something. My other best friend has depression, and recently tried to commit suicide. It didn't work, but she hurt herself enough to make her be in the hospital. The weird thing is, I'm the least attractive out of all of us, het they're the ones who hate themselves. It makes me very very sad sometimes. Alright. Blah blah blah. Don't own the hunger games. *insert witty comment here***

Chapter 10

Last few minutes of this train ride, and I'm practically going insane. No sleep for the past couple days. And I can barely eat. My mentor thinks that I was excited about the Games, and makes me watch my tape every day. I have nightmares, and they're always the same thing. Snow holding my friends and family. One by one he slits their throats, and I awake screaming my head off. Ten's always there, though. And that's how I know I'm going crazy. Because he died. I'm the fiancé of a freaking zombie. Ahh. Nothing like waking up to the undead every morning. It's really quite refreshing. Anyway, I digress.

I'm excited to see my friends and family, but I wonder what they'll think of me. I mean, I just let all of those people die, and didn't think a thing of it. I'm a murderer. A filthy pawn of the Capitol and..

"La-Nine dear, it's time. We're here honey!" I have to hold in a girly scream. Anything that sounds like that is not allowed to pass from these lips. EVER!

As soon as I step outside of the doors, flashing lights and questions assault me. Ugh. Is the arena an option?

"LAVENDER!" I turn to see Lyssi sprinting towards me. She engulfs me in a hug. "I knew you would come back, I just knew it!"

"Hey Lyssi! Oh my god it's good to see you. But my name isn't Lavender. It's Nine. How are things between you and Luke?"

"NINE!" I hear a voice bellow. LUKE! I spin around and he bear hugs me. "Are you sure you want to change your name?"

"No dipshit. I only changed it because I wanted sympathy." I roll my eyes. "Of course! Now, I came home expecting a happy couple. If you guys aren't dating, I'm not going to speak to either of you." Luke turns to Lyssi and kisses her. Which quickly escalates to a make out session.

"God Luke. What the heck?! I didn't want to see my sibling kiss someone."

He laughs and says, "How do you think I felt, with you in the arena kissing some little twerp?" Immediately, he tries to take it back. But I just stare at him and rub my ring.

"MY LITTLE GIRL!" My father grabs me in a giant bear hug. He's a large man, my dad. I can barely get my arms around his waist. But it's all muscle.

"Dad! I'm so happy to see you." Before I know it, we're both sobbing messes. He looks at me and wipes my tears. Luke stands awkwardly next to us, patting my Dad's back. I realize someone is missing. Well two people. "Where is Zita? And Mom? They are coming, right?"

"Of course we are my darling girl! We just stopped to get you a muffin! I know how much you hate rich food!"

Zita walks over and ruffles my hair. "Hiya sport! I missed you." She and Mom gather me in a hug. I pull back and say, "My escort is gonna beat your butt for doing that to my hair!" They hand me a whole wheat muffin, and I eat it in three seconds flat. Compared to the food in the Capitol, it's plain. But to me, it tastes like home.

Mom touches my arm. "Sweetie, I'm sorry that this happened to you. I would have volunteered if I could." I hug her again and mumble my thanks. I go completely forgot about my arm in all of the excitement of coming home. Which is really weird, because that prosthetic thing is all that has been on my mind.

Somone pulls on my shirt and I look down. A little girl is standing there with a small blush on her cheeks. "My name is Abigail. I'm very sorry for what happened to you on TV. It didnt look like a very fun game. Whenever I play games, they're fun. But that one didnt seem fun. I wanted to say hi, because I think you are pretty." I smile at her. She's pretty smart for a little girl.

I crouch down to about her height. "Well hello Abigai. No it wasn't a very fun game, but I had to play it. I think you are very pretty yourself. I like the flowers in your hair."

She blushes. The peace keepers behind me grab my arm and march me on through. I wave to Abigail and blow her a kiss before I'm pulled into the justice building.

My stylist comes into the room and stands next to me. "Nine, we need to get you dressed dear. Come step in. When the dress is zipped up, it barely covers my butt. I wouldn't wear this to sleep in.

"Umm does it have to be this short?"

"Honey this is nothing. Besides, you're gonna want to make a good impression on the people watching!" Yes. I'm gonna give them the impression that I'm a slut.

"Can I put together my own outfit out of the clothes I have from the Capitol? Please?" He sighs but nods. I smile and walk to the closet. Pulling out a sparkly deep red half shirt, I grab a white tank top and a leather jacket. Then I pull out a pair tight black pants. I put it all on and look in the mirror. It's perfect. Except Im gonna need shoes. I look through the closet for a pair of shoes and come up with a pair of black lace up boots. Then I pull my hair into a ponytail, apply dark eyeliner and red lipgloss. I turn to my stylist and he nods his approval. But he adds something. Lace fingerless gloves. Hey I look bad ass. I don't know if it fits my personality, but I'm a victor. I'll do whatever the heck I want.

When I come out, my mom and dad immediately walk over to me. "Is that what you're wearing out to pick the house? Because I don't think so. Go change. Immediately." I look at them.

"I'm your daughter. But I'm not your little girl. I just went through hell and back, and if I want to wear this. I will. Please. Lets just go." They cross their arms and we leave. I end up just pointing out the first empty house in the Victor's Village. Which was pretty easy considering we have only had four victors. Oops. Pardon me. Five.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you look hot." I look ove. My shoulder and see Ten sitting on a tree branch. I roll my eyes and smile.

"I know." I smile and walk away. On to my new life as a victor.

**Hey all. I know it's been a while. But you saw my excuse. My friend with depression is better, and out of the hospital. But my anorexic friend is getting worse. Its really very sad. I keep trying to coax her to eat, but today all she ate was a slice of apple. She keeps torturing herself with magazines from Food Network. It seems like she's obsessed with food, but just won't start eating again. *sigh* So review and stuff. See ya next time. **


	12. Your choice my friends

**Alright. This is gonna be short and quick. Do you guys want short chapter two times a week, or one long chapter(1500 words) once a week. Your choice. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Love y'all!**

**~PaS out. **


	13. Chapter 13: The Lonely Life of a Victor

**Hello everyone. And yes. I lied. But boohoo. I'm gonna update y'all on my friends, even though some of you probably don't care and just want me to go on with the story. My depressed friend is as different as night and day. She's much happier and is seeing a therapist along with taking medication. My anorexic friend is slowly crawling along getting better. We've set a goal of 600 calories a day for her. Sometimes she'll eat 400. Sometimes 700. Sometimes nothing. But she's feeling better and that's all that matters. Now. Three facts about me will now be stated. **

**1. I stand up for what I believe in. **

**2. I have no censor and therefore say what I think. **

**3. If you get on my bad side I will be a total bitch. **

**Think Johanna. Yeah. That's pretty much me in a nutshell. What does that even mean? In a nut shell. that makes no sense whatsoever. Anyway. Time for me to shut up. But I'm friendlier than it seems. I just thought I'd tell you all that so yeah... Anyway! I digress. Here's the chapter. (Btw, I skipped a couple months, the Victory Tour is coming up) also, this chapter uses te only f-bomb in this story. **

**Chapter I forget the number. (I know I'm lazy)**

So a couple months have gone by, and guess what? I still hate being a victor! Does that surprise you? Well it doesn't surprise me. Ten and I still have our demented conversations. As much as it creeps me out that I'm talking to a dead person, I can't stop.

Two months ago I met two more victors. Haymitch Abernathy and Johanna Mason visited District Nine, and I was introduced to them. I liked Johanna. She was funny and witty. Also, she was only a couple years older than me. Four to be exact. She was a bitch, but in a good way. When she left, she called me the best motherfucker she'd ever met. Which I found hilarious and in response called her a bitch. She laughed and flipped me off before getting on the train. It was interesting.

Haymitch just sat there and drank. I guess it was his way of coping. When he did open his mouth, however, it was usually something rebellious. I guess he didnt care anymore. He seemed lonely and lost. I tried to talk to him, but he just shrugged his shoulders. When he got on the train, he handed me a small ring like the one he has around his neck. And that's what I'm holding right now, trying to figure it out. Now that I think about it, Johanna has one too as does my mentor. Is it a victor thing? I rub my thumb up and down the ring, thinking about what it means. I push on the gemstone, and scratch my nail against it. It makes a very satisfying noise so I do it again. A see through figure appears. It looks like Haymitch.

The image starts moving and says, "So congrats on being alive Nine. This is probably scaring the crap out of you, but here's the thing. Your Victory Tour is in two months. I need you to, in the most subtle way possible, say shit about the Capitol. Te other victors and I, along with the head game maker Seneca Crane are trying to overthrow the Capitol. You inspire people. Make them realize how we can do something about it. Make them angry. Good luck. See you soon."

A rebellion? A REBELLION?! What are they insane? But I feel like I could do something to get rid of this evil. Haymitch and the victors are giving this hell-hole of a country a chance. Do I take it? I feel someone staring at me, and turn around to face Ten. For once, he looks serious.

"Nine, you need to do this. You can make a difference. Do you really want kids growing up like you did?" I shake my head. "Good. Do what he says." And he disappears.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

I'm standing at the end of the stage making a speech to the emaciated people of District Twelve. They're not even listening as I say my rehearsed lines. I need to make this my own.

"I would also like to apologize to you. Because if I didn't come home, then your children would have a chance to. I may not have physically killed them, but I feel as if I did. Even though I know it's not my fault. I feel as if I haven't won. There's really no such thing as a victor." I see all eyes on me, and look out over the crowd. My gaze turns over to a girl about my age with intense gray eyes that stare into mine. She's holding a little girls hand whom I'm guessing is her sister. They look nothing like each other though. I nod my head to her and she nods back. I walk off of the stage feeling satisfied by what I said. I have a feeling Snow won't be though. But who the heck cares anyway.

When I get back to my compartment on the train, I hear the phone in my room ring. Picking it up, I say, "Nine Daniels. What do you want?" I hear Lyssi's panicked vice answer.

"Nine! You're mom got into an accident! She's in the hospital right now and I don't know if she's gonna make it. The doctors say she has a twenty percent chance!"

"Oh my god! Lyssi what exactly happened?"

"She was watching your speech with all of her co-workers, when the grain was ready for something. I don't remember what it was. She went to get it, and she fell on a small puddle of water that was left on the floor or something. It seems like someone lit the ovens, even though they weren't supposed to be lot today. Probably a rookie. She fell in, and nobody heard her over the TV. Her overseer passed by a minute later and pulled her out screaming for help. He called the hospital and asked them what to do until an ambulance could arrive. All they said was to keep her warm, so they wrapped her in a blanket. The ambulance arrived and now she's here in the ICU. They weren't even going to take her until they heard she was your mom."

"Wait. Why was she working anyway? I told her to stop working once I got out of the arena and the victor money started coming in."

"She was covering for a woman who's daughter was sick."

"Oh my god."

"I have to go now. The doctor doesn't want anymore noise around your mom."

"Ok. Bye Lyssi." My voice cracks at the end of that sentence and I start crying. My phone rings again and I pick up hoping its good news. "Nine Daniels speaking."

"My dear girl. I'm so sorry to hear about your mother." Its Snow.

"What do you want? And how in the world do you know? It happened like two minutes ago."

He chuckles and says, "I know everything. And your speech wasn't very amusing Nine. Keep that tongue under control or it might be Luke or Zita next."

He did it? I hang up and start crying. It's my fault then. My fault my mother is dying. Because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I call Lyssi again.

"Lyssi? It's Nine. Snow killed my mom because of my speech. And he wants me to-" The phone line is cut off and all I hear is static. I guess I have to deal with this on my own. The Lonely Life of a Victor.

**And Snow's reign of asshole-ness begins. So I hope you liked it. It's not meant to be a happy story. And you couldn't tell, the girl is Katniss. Review if you feel like it. I sure would appreciate it. **

**Nine: You just like torturing me don't you. **

**Me: No! Of course not. I love you. **

**Ten: You made me serious. What the hell?!**

**Me: Hey! Watch your mouth!**

**Sirius Black: Umm you're not Sirius. I'm Sirius. **

**Me: AHHHHH SIRIUS BLACK! But this is the Hunger Games. So go away. **

**Johanna: I don't think I was bitchy enough. **

**Me: You'll be bitchier next time. Now let me go. Im tired.**

**Nine: No. First I'm going to give you a peice of my mind. How dare you kill my skirjfnfjdkdn. **

**Sirius: There. Now she'll shut up. **

**Me:Thank you. Now back to Josie with sports.**

**Fred: Sirius! Welcome back my man! **

**Me: Alrigt. Are there anymore Harry potter people here?! Harry. Don't you dare answer that. Now goodbye.**

**Harry Potter: Fine. I'll just stay in your closet. When's my next feeding?**

**Me: *giggles nervously* He's just kidding. **


End file.
